One Day at a Time: Revised Happy Ending
by Crimson1
Summary: This is the revised ending for the story of the same title, with permission.
1. Chapter 11: Revised

This is the revised "happy" ending to Sergeant Phoenix's, "One Day At A Time" Zell fanfic. If you have noticed, she took down her original "happy" ending, and is now allowing me to finish it. Working together we think we can turn this into an ending just as powerful as the original. Hope you enjoy. Please review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11-Only One Chance Left  
  
  
"Zell.....put the gun down," Squall pleaded, approaching his friend slowly. Zell backed away from him, holding the barrel shakily to his temple. His other hand held onto the railing to keep himself up. His legs were trembling from the pills. He could hardly keep from falling to the floor.   
  
"G'get away from me!!" he yelled, pressing the weapon firmly to his temple, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped at his eyes, sobbing.   
  
"Please put the gun down, Zell," Squall said to him. He knew he had to stay calm and speak softly, choosing his words carefully. (I've gotta get that gun from him somehow......God, how did he even get one....?)   
  
"I'is Selphie okay...? I'I didn't mean to hurt her, Squall.....I'm sorry....." he cried, wiping at his eyes again. "I didn't mean to......"   
  
"Selphie's alright, Zell. You didn't hurt her. She's fine," Squall replied, taking a small step forward. Zell immediately took the gun from his head and pointed it at Squall with his trembling hand.   
  
"Get *away* from me!!"   
  
"Zell, just put the gun down and we'll talk......*just* you and me, okay....?"   
  
"I don't wanna talk anymore...." he sobbed, putting the gun back to his head. "I always end up hurting somebody when I talk....You promised they wouldn't find out, Squall, you promised....."   
  
"I *know* I promised, Zell.....You don't know how sorry I am....It was an accident, Zell, I'm sorry...."   
  
"I *trusted* you...." Zell whispered in return. The tears kept coming and Zell kept wiping them away. "I trusted you......"   
  
"I know....I'm sorry, Zell....Just please put the gun down, I wanna help you," Squall said softly. "I wanna help you so much, it's eating a hole in me....Remember last night...? You told me you didn't wanna die, remember....? Do you remember telling me that...?"   
  
"I don't care! I was too scared to do this before, Squall, but I can do it now! I'll save everyone from ever having to put up with me again!" Zell cried. "I know what this revolver tastes like now, Squall.......I need this...."  
  
Zell swallowed hard. His cheeks were wet, despite his attempts to keep them dry. He sobbed, still wiping at his eyes furiously.   
  
"It's okay...." Squall told him. "It's okay to cry when you're hurting inside. It's good to cry,  
sometimes.......but you don't need this.....you don't. Just please put the gun down, Zell, *please*. I don't wanna see you get hurt, please..."   
  
"I can't...." Zell sobbed. "I need it, Squall, I can't take this anymore....."  
  
"Neither can I.......I can't take seeing you like this," Squall answered, tears of his own beginning to fall from his soft, hazel eyes. "You can't do this, Zell.....you can't. If you'd jump off this balcony, I'd jump right after you.............If you.....pull that trigger, than I'll have to pull it on myself....."  
  
"Shut up!" Zell yelled at him. "Don't.....say that. You couldn't...."  
  
"Why not? Loosing you would be like loosing a part of me.......how could I live without seeing that smiling face of yours everyday.........without knowing you'd be there........"  
  
"But........no! They need you......" Zell whispered back. "Rinoa needs you........she'd miss you....."  
  
"She'd miss *you*..........we all would. We love you, Zell, we need *you*...."  
  
"Nobody needs me!" Zell shouted. "I only hurt people.....myself.....you don't love me.......you put up with me!"  
  
"No, Zell, you're wrong....." Squall looked to him with pleading eyes, his gaze lingering on the gun still pressed to his friend's temple. Then suddenly an idea struck him, and he slowly turned his head to look out over the balcony.  
  
"I'll prove it to you...."  
  
Zell looked on in disbelief as Squall swung his legs over the balcony, grasping the railing as he hung himself over the edge. A fall from this height would easily kill him. Zell knew that.  
  
"Squall...."  
  
"If you think you have nothing to live for...." Squall began. "....that we don't love you, then understand this; I love you, Zell, and I can't stand by and let you do this. If you pull that trigger, than I let go,"  
  
"Stop it!" Zell screamed, more tears streaming down his already stained cheeks. "You can't.....stop saying that you will, I know you can't! You won't!"  
  
"I will.....to prove how much I love you I'd do anything." Squall answered. "Zell, you can't give up......things aren't as hopeless as they feel. You have us, you have me, and we all love you. So....if you truly see no other way out, though I swear to you there is, than pull the trigger, and know I'll be following you...."  
  
"Stop it, please...." Zell cried. He was trembling uncontrollably now as the pills took more and more affect. Squall knew this had to end soon, one way or the other, if he was going to save his friend.  
  
"I don't wanna die, Zell.......and I know you don't either. Please...."  
  
Seifer had been standing just outside the balcony all this time. He was only support for Squall if he was needed, that's it. He knew to let Squall handle everything else. But, the way things were turning out, Seifer didn't know what to think. Would Squall keep his word?  
  
Seifer's main reason for coming back to the Garden had been to redeem himself. He figured that if he could somehow play a part in saving Zell, that he would be accepted back into the Garden. Now, however, he was beginning to realize how much he'd miss the little, runt. He did care what happened to Zell. He cared what happened to Squall. He didn't want to see either of them get hurt.  
  
(Please let this work...) Seifer thought silently. (Please...)  
  
"Please....Zell....." Squall whispered again.  
  
Zell's mind was a torrent of emotion and confusion. Could what Squall was telling him be the truth? Did they really love him? Was he really needed? Could there really be a way out of this.....?  
  
"I don't wanna die......" Zell said at last, barely audible. "Help me, Squall...." The gun dropped from his hand, clattering to the floor, and he nearly went with it. His other hand gripping the railing was all that kept him standing.  
  
Inside, Squall's mind breathed a deep sigh of relief. (Thank you, God, thank you.......)  
  
"Just give me your hand, Zell.......I'll climb back over, and we'll deal with this....together, ok?"  
  
Zell nodded slowly as the tears kept pouring down his face. He extended a shaky hand out to Squall, and Squall turned slightly to grasp it. His sudden movement on the ledge he had been balancing on, however, caused his feet to slip out from under him suddenly, and he went flying backwards over the edge.  
  
Panic coursed through Squall's veins immediately, gripping him with fear. He most certainly would have plunged to his death..........if a strong hand hadn't gripped his own just in time.  
  
As far gone as Zell had been, with the pills, the trauma of all he felt, he still had reacted instantly to save Squall when he saw him slip.  
  
"Zell...." Squall whispered fearfully.  
  
"Hang on..............I won't let go.........." Zell said in return. But, as much as he struggled to do just that, he knew he was too weak right now to pull Squall back over.  
  
"*We* won't let go..."  
  
Seifer had been watching the entire time, and had seen when Squall had fallen over the edge. Out of his hiding place at last, he now stood next to Zell as he extended his own arm over the railing to grasp Squall's hand as well. Together they were able to pull Squall back over unto the balcony.  
  
"Seifer..." Squall began, once he had gotten his breath back. "Thank you......I...."  
  
"Nothin' needs to be said, alright?" Seifer cut him off. "You were in trouble, I was backup, that's all. You being ok is all that matters,"  
  
Squall nodded, and they shared the closest thing they could to a warm smile.  
  
"What about you, Zell?" Squall asked, turning to his still trembling friend. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I....I think I'll be ok." Zell answered, though he certainly didn't look it. His face was deathly pale, still streaked by dried tears, and he was shaking uncontrollably from the cold and the affect of the pills.  
  
"We'd better get him to the Infirmary quick." Seifer stated. "Gotta get those pills out of his system." Seifer gently took hold of Zell's left arm, lifting it over his shoulder to help support him. "Mind if I lend a hand?" he asked.  
  
Zell smiled weakly. "I think I need alot more then just a hand."  
  
"Then how 'bout two?" Squall said, taking Zell's right arm and supporting him on the other side. They left the balcony then, escaping into the warmth of the ballroom.   
  
"You're going be ok, Zell...." Squall whispered as they walked. "I promise."  
  
"I know, Squall.......I know...."  
  
  
  
Well, there's the first chapter, or......the revised 11th, I guess. When I finish the next one, I'll post it pronto. Please review.  
  



	2. Chapter 12: Revised

Here's the next chapter, and I really like how it turned out. There will probably be one, maybe two more until this fic is done, but it''ll get there. Phoenix is helping me out alot, and this thing is really coming together. Please enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 -We Rise and Fall Together  
  
  
"Oh, Zell! I'm just so happy you're ok!" Selphie cried. "We were all so worried."  
  
After helping Zell to the Infirmary, Seifer had gone out to collect the others from around the Garden. Luckily, Nida, acting physician in Dr. Kadowaki's absence, had been able to get the drugs Zell had taken out of his system before they could cause too much damage.   
He was doing better then ever after a good night sleep with Squall and Seifer by his side. Now, he sat up looking guiltily at his good friends, along with Seifer's posse, as they gathered around his bed.  
  
"Thanks, Selph.....and........I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Zell said. "It's driving me crazy knowin' I hurt you...."  
  
"It's ok, Zell......I'm not mad or anything." Selphie replied.  
  
"We know you're going through hell here." Irvine added. "Can't blame you for being a little.........." he trailed off, throwing Zell a shamed smile.  
  
"Thanks......all of you." Zell smiled. "It's really helping me get through this now that I've let it sink in how much you all care."  
  
"And don't you ever forget that, Zell." Rinoa said. "It's something that will never change." She placed a loving hand on his shoulder, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yeah." Added Raijin. "Can't handle this happenin' again, ya know!?"  
  
"CORRECT!" Fuujin said. "PAINFUL!"  
  
"Amen." Irvine said with smile.  
  
"Well," Squall began, sitting himself on the bed opposite Rinoa. "I think we need to talk.........all of us. You said once, Zell, that most days you could be just fine, the Zell we had all come to know, but then other days seemed completely downhill, where you could only think about how horrible life was and how much you'd done wrong in yours. We've all had days like that, Zell, but it's something more with you, something that's harder for you to control."  
  
"What are you saying?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm saying...." Squall continued. "....life isn't something you fix overnight when you have problems and then go on living like nothing happened the next day. Life is something you have to work on everyday. That goes for all of us. So.....if we're going to help you through this, Zell, we have to all do it together. We have to let each other know who we are....."  
  
"Squall.....?" Quistis questioned.  
  
"We've all learned so much about Zell this past week." Squall continued, turning out to the others in the room. "Talking him through his problems is going to have to be something we do every time he needs it, and that should go for each and every one of us, too. And.......I think we should start right now......"  
  
"Just telling each other how we feel.........what eats away at us.......?" Quistis said thoughtfully.  
  
"What we can't always face on our own......?" Seifer finished.  
  
"Exactly." Squall said, smiling as he turned back to Zell. "We can't just fix what's wrong with you, Zell, because it's not that simple. We can only help each other through life as it happens, day by day."  
  
"I....I think I know what you mean." Zell said. ".....and........I'd like that....alot. I just......don't think I can start....."  
  
"It's ok, Zell. You can go last if you'd like, I just think this is something that we all need to do." Squall stated. "What do you say?" He added, turning back out to the others.  
  
There was a silent pause as everyone took in what was being offered, but soon all within the walls of that simple room were giving their nods and words of agreement.  
  
"Good." Squall smiled. "Then I'll take the burden off the rest of you, and I'll start......"   
  
Squall stood from his place on the bed, letting his gaze drift off into nothing as he pondered how to begin.  
  
(I thought this up.......so I gotta fulfill it. Please, God, let this be the answer....)  
  
Squall sighed, gaining his courage, and then took a deep breath before beginning.   
  
"......most days.........I'm terrified just to wake up and walk out into the hallway every morning.........So much has happened, and I can't ever shake the feeling that something else is going to rip through our lives again someday." He spoke pacing the room, his eyes never lingering on anyone or anything for very long.   
  
"Mostly......I'm afraid of loosing all of you......." Tears were already threatening to fall from his thoughtful, hazel eyes, but he didn't let his pride keep them away. "....I closed myself off for years so I wouldn't get hurt, and it almost killed me........When all of you had found your way out of time compression, I lost myself to a world of nothing. I felt so alone........I thought I had lost all of you then, and.......I died. Rinoa.....is the only reason I'm standing here today."  
  
Squall stopped his pacing in front of his love, gazing into her warm, brown eyes, as she wiped away at his tears.  
  
"I'm afraid most days that I'll lapse back into that heartless nothing and forget how much you all mean to me.........how much I love you...." he pulled himself away from Rinoa, walking to the small window near the bed and looking blindly out the glass.  
  
"I'm afraid of being weak, of letting you down, of letting the Garden down, of........loosing Rinoa to sorcery again, of loosing myself..........into something I can't control..........If I didn't have....each and every one of you here everyday..........I wouldn't.....I couldn't........." Squall lost it then, overcome by emotion. It was one of the few times any of them had ever witnessed him cry, if ever. But, no one would've consider him weak for crying now.  
  
Rinoa went to him, hugging him from behind, and he turned to her, crying openly on her shoulder, until no more tears were left.  
  
It continued like that well into the day, each one of them offering up their hearts and souls on a platter. Most of them broke into tears, and all of them were letting out more than they ever would have dared before.   
  
Rinoa told of her fears of falling prey to her sorcery, of how her mothers death had affected her and her relationship with her father, of her fears of loosing her newfound family, and even of her relationship with Seifer; a friendship she once thought had been so much more.   
  
Quistis offered her fears of rejection, her confused love for Squall that had been merely remnants of sisterly emotion, of her failure as an instructor and her rise back into it, and of how she always felt pushed away into the background because of misconceptions that she was an adult and not one of the gang.  
  
Selphie stated her pain of loosing Trabia and all her friends there, adding wildly every two seconds that she didn't blame Zell in the least, of her fears of it happening here at Balamb, and her annoyance in how everyone saw her as a such a little girl, when she only meant for her optimism to help everyone else cope with what bothered them.  
  
Irvine put in his speech on being a sniper, explaining how painful it had been knowing he could've killed their Matron, of his fears of being forgotten, and shamefully adding how his "ladies man" name tag was nothing but talk, that only one girl would ever be anything to him.  
  
Seifer had an especially hard time exposing *his* feelings.......  
  
"I didn't expect I'd be pouring my heart out to you guys when I asked to come here, but I guess I can do this if it'll help Zell."   
  
Seifer turned his gaze to the floor, staring at nothing in particular as he spoke.  
  
"Wanna know what bothers *me*......what keeps *me* up at night......? What do you think? How many people died because of me, huh? How many innocent people......even Garden students......people I grew up with, people I watched grow up......dammit, do you know what it's like to live with something like that!?"  
  
He shook his head, wishing the anger and guilt away.  
  
"......I could say,.....'Hey, it wasn't my fault. I was under Ultimecia's control,'......yeah, I could say that, but I'd be lyin' if I did. Sure, I was being manipulated by her every step of the way, but only 'cause I let her. I could've gone against her, I could've stopped myself a million times, but I didn't........I thought she was making my dreams come true......"  
  
Seifer gave a bitter laugh, his eyes never leaving the comfort of the floor.  
  
"...what hurts most....is what I did to all of you....."  
  
Seifer finally looked up as he turned his attention to Squall.  
  
".....I never had any right to do the things I did to you, Squall." he admitted softly. "We were both the best at what we did, but I just *had* to be better than you..........Heh.....look what it cost us; matching scars, and the fate of the world....."  
  
Seifer turned to Zell in the bed then, leaving his place against the wall to stand before him.  
  
"......I'm sorry for the things I did to all of you, but with you, Zell........it was just pointless." Seifer truly looked pained as he spoke, even rubbing something out of his eyes every once in awhile. "......I'd tease you for no reason every chance I got......I'd make you feel worthless just to get a kick out of seeing you turn red......" he sighed. "I can't help but feel at least a little responsible for......for what you're going through.......I'm so sorry....Zell........I'm...."  
  
Seifer turned his back on the people in the room. It was just too difficult.  
  
After a few minutes, he continued what he had meant to say. Formally appoligizing to everyone. It was hard, but after he had finished, he was handed a well-deserved surprise. Squall offered Seifer and his posse the chance to return to the Garden, and they gratiously accepted.   
  
Raijin went next, offering his fears of letting himself and his friends down. He only wanted to live up to who he knew who could be. He also added his fears of Fuujin, that he never meant to get on her bad side, he really only wanted her to understand how much she meant to him.  
  
Fuujin, slowly, broke into actually speaking, telling of her fears of letting the posse down as well, and that she only wanted what was best for Seifer and Raijin, that she only wanted their friendship to last a lifetime.  
  
It was a long day filled with tears, pain, and far too many bottled up emotions. Finally, when all else had gone, it was Zell's turn to tell the tale of his fears, his pain, his........ everything.  
  
"I guess it's just the combination of all the things I've gone through in my life that seems to slice through me almost everyday," Zell began. "Being teased at the orphanage, all the foster parents I went through, the families I lost........then after making it to Garden with a great family behind me..........it was always being second best and being teased for that too......though......I don't blame you for any of this Seifer, ok?"  
  
Zell turned to Seifer who was once again leaning against the far wall, and was met by a pained smile.   
  
"Mostly......" Zell continued, staring down at his hands. "......it's knowing that alot of people might have lived at least a little longer then they did if it hadn't been for me......"  
  
"Don't start that again, Zell.......please," Selphie pleaded, wiping at a fresh tear as it rolled down the side of her cheek.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to, Selphie........but it's there.......eating right through me....."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Zell..." Squall comforted from his spot on the bed. "You had nothing to do with what happened to Trabia."  
  
"You all keep telling me that." Zell said. "But.......I know none of you will ever blame me for what happened 'cause that's just the way you are......it's just......I know that if I only would have kept my big mouth shut........they wouldn't have......" Zell wiped at the tears freely falling down his face. It seemed he had cried so much lately. He never would have imagined he held so many tears.  
  
"Zell...." Seifer whispered from across the room. "You're wrong. Ultimecia's the one who gave the order to......"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Zell interrupted. "I'm still....."  
  
"No, *listen* to me....." Seifer cut in. ".....*Deling* was the one who heard you say it was Garden. He was killed, remember? If you want to blame someone in this room for Trabia, then blame me, not yourself."  
  
"What do you mean....?" Zell asked.  
  
"I mean, Ultimecia had no way of knowing it was Garden, because she killed Deling, and he never told her. *I* was the only one who knew besides him who was around the sorceress. She was walkin' around in my mind from the beginning, Zell, all she had to do was look. If it's someone's fault besides hers for Trabia.......then it's mine......"  
  
Seifer clenched his eyes shut at the released truth. He'd always thought of it that way, but never had been able to say so himself.  
  
".....it...it wasn't my fault....?" Zell asked softly, hardly believing what he'd just heard.  
  
"It never would have been, Zell." Rinoa said kindly. "And it's not Seifer's fault, either. It's Ultimecia's, and only hers." She looked with great compassion to both Zell and Seifer, hoping they'd understand the truth everyone else saw.   
  
Watching Zell, they all noticed the heavy burden that seemed to lift from him after so long.   
  
Seifer.......he opened his eyes, pained, so pained, but hopeful, too. *He* could go on believing it was Ultimecia's fault and not his. Zell.....just couldn't. At least now, there was one less horror for Zell to relive. Something Seifer was more than happy to take away from him. A start in making up for years of regret.  
  
"Wow." Raijin said thoughtfully. "Kinda heavy in here, ya know?"  
  
"STUPID!" Fuujin said, turning to kick him sharply in the shin.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!"  
  
A round of laughter filtered through the room, a welcome change to the "heavy" atmosphere.  
  
"...this....was nice." Zell said. "It helped alot to talk, and to hear you guys talk about your problems, too."  
  
"It's a start." Squall smiled.  
  
"It can't fix everything, Zell, but it can help." Quistis offered. "On those days when things get just too hard to handle, we can be here for one another to help each other through it. I think Squall's right, this will be good for all of us."  
  
"Thanks." Zell smiled. "You guys are amazing. I don't deserve friends like you......"  
  
"Don't even start." Squall cut in. "Just remember that we love you, and whatever else needs to be done, we'll do it. We'll get through this together, no matter what it takes."  
  
Squall stood up from the bed, smiling, as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Right now, I think we need to let Zell get some rest. It's been a long day."  
  
"Quistis and I are staying with you tonight, Zell." Rinoa said. "We thought Squall could use a night in an actually bed for a change."  
  
They began filing out of the room, saying their goodnights, and before leaving, Selphie turned back to Zell from the doorway.  
  
"Irvine and I are gonna stop by the cafeteria." She beamed. "Want us to bring you back some hotdogs?"  
  
Zell smiled. "Sounds great Selph, and........ya think you can find that sketch stuff you and Irvine got me? I got this idea for somethin' I wanna draw."  
  
Selphie beamed even brighter. "No problem! I'll be back before ya know it!"  
  
With that, she bounded her way from the room heading towards the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
There you go, Chapter 12. I really like how they all talk things out. Something like that can really help a person. I know from experience. Life *isn't* something you shuffle through. If I didn't have my close friends to talk with the way these characters talked, I would have ended up like the original Zell in this fic a long time ago. Next Chapter coming soon. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 13: Revised

Well, here it is, the last chapter. I love how this thing has all come together, and I'm really going to miss working on it. Phoenix has been a great help, I certainly couldn't have done this without her. My only hop is that she, and the rest of you, will accept the "happy" ending as it is, and love it as I do. Please Review.  
  
  
Chapter 13-Once Again  
  
  
"I think I know what's wrong with Zell," Nida stated as the teenagers gathered in the room.  
  
"Whadda ya mean by that?" Seifer asked. "Is there something more to all this?"  
  
"He's got what's known as manic-depressive psychosis, or more accurately refereed to as bipolar disorder." Nida replied. "It's like this: Zell can be extremely happy for a period of time and then his self-esteem just does a nose dive. He has alternating episodes of these two states. This time he just went over the edge. In the positive aspect of this we've seen Zell almost elated, and inappropriately optimistic. He's also had bad judgment and speeded thought, movement, and speech during that period of time,"  
  
Everyone had to admit, that did sound exactly like Zell.  
  
"I've heard of bipolar disorder before," Quistis stated. "It's a chemical imbalance in the body that affects your emotions. You're either miserable or so happy you could scream. I've heard it can be treated, though, right?"  
  
"It can be treated, yes," Nida replied. "We could give him anti-depressants, but I'd need Dr. Kadowaki's permission first. I'm sure she'll agree and then we'll have a real good chance of beating this. The medication, along with talking things through when he needs it should do the trick."  
  
"This is great, Nida!" Selphie exclaimed. "I swear, you'll be running this Garden in no time flat!"  
  
"That's the plan." he replied, smiling. "I'll get a hold of Dr. Kadowaki right away."  
  
"We'd better ask Zell first, before we do anything." Squall stated. "Besides, there's something else I wanted to talk to him about..."  
  
"What's that?" Irvine asked.  
  
Squall crossed his arms, smiling secretively.  
  
"These past few days Zell has really improved and now we have a concrete source as to what caused all of this in the first place. Zell's on the road to recovery.............and I think maybe he's ready to move back into his dorm room."  
  
"Oh, he'll be so excited!" Selphie exclaimed with her usual enthusiasm. "Let's go ask him!"  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Rinoa had stayed with Zell while the others had gone out to talk with Nida. Now, as they entered the room, she looked up from her chair near the bed and smiled.  
  
"Look at the busy bee," She said, indicating Zell. He was sitting up with his sketchbook on his knees, working furiously.  
  
"Oooo.........what's he drawing?" Selphie asked excitedly.  
  
"He won't tell me." Rinoa replied. "Says it's a surprise."  
  
"Come on, Zell, lemme see!" Selphie pleaded.  
  
"Don't bother, Selphie." Squall chuckled. "You know he won't let you see." Squall then quickly made a move to see the front of the sketchbook. "But you'll let your *best friend* see, won't you, Zell?"  
  
Zell instantly clutched the pad to his chest to prevent Squall from catching even the smallest glimpse.  
  
"Not till I'm done." he stated firmly.  
  
Squall mock pouted, and Selphie gave a whimper of indifference, but they waited patiently for him to finish, nonetheless.  
  
"Done." He said at last.  
  
"What is it, what is it..........?!!!!" Selphie asked impatiently, bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
Zell laughed, slowly turning the sketchbook around for the others to see what he had drawn. It was a picture of the whole gang, including Seifer and his posse, in a giant group hug surrounding Zell.  
  
"I know it's kinda corny." Zell admitted, smiling. "But, I wanted to draw something to show you guys how you make me feel. It's like I've got this big wall of support around me."  
  
"It's beautiful, Zell." Rinoa said lovingly.  
  
"I love it!!" Selphie cried. "What an artist!"  
  
Everyone gave Zell great praise over his drawing. Seifer expressed to Zell that he truly felt like he was forgiven because he, Raijin, and Fujin were there, too. It was certainly one of Zell's best, and definitely one of his favorites. For the first time he had drawn something not to escape his problems with, but because his family had helped him overcome them.  
  
"So.." Zell began, placing the sketchbook down on the bed. "I know you guys were talking about me in there. What did Nida say?"  
  
At this, Squall came closer to the bed, sitting down next to Zell. He smiled, hope shining in his eyes.  
  
"He gave us an explanation of what might be wrong with you." Squall said. "He believes that you're bipolar.......manic-depressive. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"I've heard of it before......just never thought about it applying to me........" he smiled weakly, shaking his head. "All this time I'm thinking that I feel so terrible 'cause I've done so much wrong in my life.......or things I shouldn't have done. I never imagined some disorder was causing all this.........."  
  
"I know it doesn't make what you're going through any easier..." Squall continued. "But we can treat this.....with anti-depressants. We'll need to get Dr. Kadowaki's permission, but if that's what you want to do, then....."  
  
"Of course that's what I wanna do!" Zell exclaimed. "Anything I can do to get over this......I gotta do. You actually thought ya needed to ask me?"  
  
Squall's smile broadened. "We just didn't want to make any decisions before we'd talked to you about it. I'll tell Nida to get in touch with Dr. Kadowaki about this and we'll get to work on it right away. Remember, we're always here for you when you need us, Zell."  
  
"I know," Zell smiled.  
  
"Squall..." Selphie began. "Can I tell him about........you know...." She was bouncing excitedly again.  
  
"What....?" Zell asked suspiciously.  
  
Squall grinned at Selphie. "Go ahead, Selph,"  
  
She leaned closer to Zell in the bed, beaming as usual. "Everything's been going so great and you're doing just super, so.......we wanna help you move back into your room!"  
  
Zell's face fell.  
  
"....isn't that great?!" Selphie asked.  
  
They'd all expected him to jump at this chance, but he seemed anything but excited.  
  
"What is it Zell?" Squall asked, concerned. "I thought you'd be happy to finally get outta here...."  
  
"I am.....I mean......I hate being cooped up in this place, it's just......I don't think I can go back...........to that room again........." Zell confessed. He looked up at Squall out of the corner of his blue eyes, a regretful look within them. "There's just so much pain there.....so much I wish I hadn't done...." He rubbed at his wrists involuntarily, looking down at the blanket to his side. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped, leaving his hands to tremble.  
  
"Guess we never even thought of that." Irvine said.  
  
"You know..." Quistis put in. "..we could always help you move into a different room, Zell. It could be like......a whole new start."  
  
"Yeah!" chimed in Rinoa. "There's an empty room right next to Squall's! We could move you in there!"  
  
Zell pondered that a moment while the others looked at him hopefully. He would like being closer to Squall, since he had been the one to stand by him the most in the past few weeks.  
  
"I think I like that idea." Zell said. "A new start.......a new room......why not?"  
  
"Woohoo!" Selphie called. "Moving day!"  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
The gang wasted no time in helping Zell move from his room in the infirmary and began right away moving Zell's things from his old dorm to his new one next to Squall's. Zell couldn't help but feel relieved knowing that Squall would be so close if he needed him. Everyone else felt the same way.  
  
"Sephie, maybe you should let me handle that one. It looks a bit too heavy for....."  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak, Irvine Kinneas!?" Selphie demanded angrily, bending over a large box filled to the brim with cds and books.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Hmph.......I'll show you I'm stronger than you think I am, Mr. Smarty!"  
  
She then smugly attempted to lift the box off the ground with....little success. Selphie didn't let a little set back phase her, though. She simply got a better grip on the box and hoisted it up into her arms with all her might. It appeared at first that she was handling the box just fine, but soon it became apparent that she was slowly tilting backwards until........she fell heavily into Irvine's arms with the box flying in the other direction.  
  
Irvine, being the gentleman that he is, carefully helped Selphie to her feet. He grinned over at her, looking as if he were about to say something........  
  
"Don't you dare!" Selphie cried and then promptly grabbed a much smaller box and walked out of the room with it. Irvine chuckled to himself and headed out after her.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Zell asked as he entered the room. Squall, who was with him, merely smiled.  
  
"I don't know, but Selphie looked pretty mad."  
  
They laughed, taking survey over the room. There wasn't much left of Zell Dincht anymore.  
  
"Guess we're just about finished," Squall observed, looking around at the empty room. "Looks like it's only those last couple boxes and then we're done."   
  
"Yeah..." Zell said thoughtfully. "Just one thing left to get...."  
  
Squall watched questioningly as Zell went to the windowsill and began working the wood out of place. After a moment, he had it moved ever so slightly, and Squall saw that he was removing something from underneath the sill.  
  
"Zell...?"  
  
"See this...?" Zell interrupted softly, holding something up to the light. It was a razor blade. "This was my form of escape for a long time.....Just a few dashes every now and again and everything was fine......"  
  
Squall froze. The air seemed to tense and thicken in a single breath. Zell had such a saddened, longing expression on his face. It chilled the room all on its own.  
  
"You.......have no idea how......good it felt...." Zell continued, staring blankly at the blade between his fingers. "I slit myself right beside the left vein in my arm one time....I was thirteen....It took away *everything*.....all the other kind of mental pain and abuse I had to deal with...."  
  
"It wasn't real, Zell......" Squall told him carefully. "It didn't take anything away. It just made things worse. Look back at the past week and what do you see....?"  
  
"I know....." Zell admitted. "I don't mean to.......freak you out or anything, it's just hard remembering, you know?"   
  
Zell ran the dull side of the blade along the vein in his left arm and closed his eyes, reminicing over the things he was leaving behind. The painful, horrible things....  
  
"I can still feel it........blood rolling down my arm....sharp pain that eventually just.....stopped." Zell shook his head. "God, I'm doing it again...sorry, Squall, I just...got lost for a minute..."   
  
Squall was about to tell him it was okay, but Zell felt his back press against the wall involuntarily and his knees buckling. In the corner of the room, he was slowly slipping to the floor.   
  
Squall reached out for him when Zell fell, but he was too far away. He moved closer to him now and sat down next to him on the floor, placing a caring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You alright?" Squall asked.  
  
Zell looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'm ok."   
  
He sat cross-legged on the floor and placed the razor blade in front of him. He kept his gaze on that blade, slowly removing his ever-present gloves and placing them next to him. He rubbed his hands and wrists, looking at all the white scars that covered them. Squall couldn't help but stare as well. He hadn't seen them since that night so long ago when he had come across Zell asleep on the balcony in the ballroom. Zell had never showed those scars to him willingly before.  
  
(I can't imagine someone going through so much pain in their life that they could do something like that over and over again......) Squall thought. (Of course I can't imagine. I'm not Zell.)  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, Zell?" Squall asked him.  
  
He could only nod. Tears were forming in his blue eyes and he looked near breaking point again. Squall couldn't stand to see him like this anymore. The sight was slowly tearing him apart, heart and soul.  
  
"I've been doing so good, Squall....." Zell said tonelessly, still staring blankly at the blade in front of him. He didn't seem to notice the tear that rolled down his cheek and across his tattoo. "Everything's been feeling so much easier....but....here I go again, falling back into this for no reason....." He looked over at Squall then, a forlorn expression on his face. "That's when it's the worst, you know, when there isn't a reason.....Sure, I could look back and give myself some, but it doesn't work that way anymore....I can forget it, see past it....even Trabia seems so far away now....."  
  
"It's not your fault, Zell...." Squall comforted. "It's because of the disorder. It's a chemical imbalance. You can't control it.......at least not yet."  
  
"....that's right...." Zell said. "......shifting emotions, shifting states of emotions........dammit, I wish I could shift back......" He wiped at his eyes again, his gaze always returning to the blade. "It was when I'd feel like this that I'd pick up that razor.........and half of me......wants to pick it up again......"  
  
Zell broke into sobs, bowing his head and burying his face in his bare hands. Squall was so pained to see this again, but he was not going to give up on Zell, not now nor ever. They were going to beat this. He moved nearer to Zell, pulling him close, and Zell fell into his shoulder as Squall wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.  
  
"It's ok, Zell....." Squall whispered in his ear. "I'm not gonna let you do that, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you......."  
  
They stayed like that a few minutes, Squall rocking gently one of his closest friends, who was now closer to him than ever. He loved Zell like a brother.   
  
After some silence had passed, Zell carefully pulled himself away, wiping at his remaining tears.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that to you again." Zell said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Zell" Squall replied. "Anytime you need to talk I'm right next door now. I don't care if it's three in the morning, if you need me, wake me up."  
  
"Thanks, man....." Zell said, smiling. "I think I owe you my life a few times over now."  
  
Squall smiled as well, proud that they had gotten through another one of those unbearable moments. They would get through this, no matter what it took. He never had lost faith in that and he never would. The true healing had only just begun.  
  
"Selphie and Irvine can handle those last couple of boxes...." Squall began. "...and you can always get settled into your new place later. How 'bout we get out of here?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Zell answered.   
  
They got themselves up off the floor and Zell reached down to pick up his gloves, snatching up the razor blade as well.  
  
"Yeah..." Zell mumbled, fingering the blade. "Let's get outta here..."   
  
Zell and Squall exited the room, and just before walking out the door, Zell took one last look at the razor and then tossed it into the trashcan.  
  
"Selphie, come on. I was only kidding..." Irvine pleaded, tailing Selphie as they reentered the room.  
  
"I am *not* talking to you." She stated smugly.  
  
"But Sephie......."  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
Squall and Zell walked around the Garden after that, talking with each other and just trying to relax for a while. Eventually they found themselves heading towards the training center to spar. Squall thought it would be good for Zell to get a little exercise after being cooped up in the infirmary for so long, and Zell had no objections.  
  
Zell disarmed Squall of his gunblade almost immediately, leaving Squall practically defenseless against him. After all, Zell's expertise was in hand to hand combat. Squall did prove quite a good physical fighter without his weapon, but he still needed work.  
  
"Ha!" Zell declared in victory, his knee firmly placed in Squall's chest. "Pinned ya."  
  
"Let me up!" Squall growled, pushing Zell away and sitting up in the dirt. He glared at Zell and Zell smirked. There was nothing better than beating the SeeD commander in a fight.  
  
Suddenly, Squall lept at Zell, forcing him to the ground. Zell wasted no time in flipping Squall over behind him to hit the ground hard on his back. Zell then did a quick back flip and landed with his knee in Squall's chest again.  
  
"Pinned ya again!"  
  
They smiled and helped each other stand.  
  
"Ready to give up yet?" Zell asked, smoothing back his blonde hair. He knew Squall didn't want to be too rough with him because of his injuries, but he was almost in tip top shape again, and he was having way too much fun to quit now.  
  
"Not yet!" Squall called back. "Unless you're too scared to keep going......?"  
  
"Never!!"  
  
Zell pounced on Squall again and they started wrestling with each other like brothers fighting over the TV remote. Zell couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good. He felt alive again. There was no place on earth either of them would rather be.  
  
They sparred for hours in the training center, Zell always getting the upper hand. Finally, after gaining a few more bruises than he would have liked, Squall managed to pin Zell, and keep him pinned.  
  
"Gotcha!" Squall called triumphantly.  
  
"Come on!" Zell cried. "Let me up, man!"  
  
Squall smiled evilly. "Sorry, can't do that."  
  
"Huh?" Zell questioned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Squall sighed, his face becoming slightly serious. "We've been having a great time today, Zell, and you're doing so good...........I just can't let you up till you promise me something."  
  
"Promise you what...?" Zell asked suspiciously.  
  
Squall took a deep breath. "I want you to promise me that you'll go see your parents tomorrow..."  
  
Zell's eyes widened, and he pushed Squall away fiercely, forcing himself up.  
  
"I told you before...." Zell began. "I don't want them worrying. I don't...."  
  
"....want them to know anything." Squall finished. "I know, Zell. But they *do* know, and they *are* worried about you."  
  
Zell sighed. "...I just don't want them to be.......ashamed of me.....you know?"  
  
Squall nodded. "I understand.......but you need to do this." he said. "I'll go with you, if you want me to."  
  
Zell sat silent, thinking things over. He missed his parents, and he didn't want them to worry about him. It was just so hard imagining going back there with them knowing what he was going through......what he'd almost done. Everyone in Balamb was always saying how strong he was, what a great son he was, what a great person. His parents themselves would tell him that all the time. How could he go back to them knowing he'd let them down.......  
  
(I want to go see them.......) Zell thought. (But....I......urrg. I gotta do this. Squall's right. Besides, if he's there with me.....I know I can get through this.)  
  
"Ok." Zell said at last. "If ya don't mind coming with me........I'll go."  
  
"Great." Squall smiled. "We can go in the morning, just the two of us." He stood, reaching a hand down to Zell. "Feel like grabbing something to eat?"  
  
"You can never have too many hotdogs!" Zell answered, accepting the offered hand.  
  
Squall couldn't help but laugh at that. "What would I do without you?" he said, grabbing Zell around the shoulders.   
  
(And I'll thank God everyday that I won't hafta worry about *that* for a long time....)  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
Zell spoke little on the way to Balamb, and Squall could tell he was getting more nervous by the minute. He wished he could comfort him somehow, and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but truthfully, he didn't how Zell's parents were going to react to all this anymore than Zell did. Ma Dincht had sounded very concerned and anxious when Squall had called the night before to tell them that they'd be coming in the morning. He hoped things would go well, for Zell's sake, but at least he'd be there in case things got too difficult. He just really hoped they wouldn't.  
  
"Oh, Zell, I just don't understand why you didn't come to us if you were going through all that." Ma Dincht stated. They were all gathered in the Dincht's living room; Squall in a chair near Zell, and Zell's parent's across from them on the couch.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry, Ma." Zell admitted. "You were always saying how proud you were of me......I didn't want to let you down....."  
  
"And you thought killing yourself was the answer!?" Pa Dincht shouted.   
  
Squall tensed in his seat. Pa had been edgy ever since they'd gotten there. Squall was staying silent for now, but he wasn't above saying something if he thought either Pa or Ma Dincht was getting out of line. If he thought Zell needed to get out of there, he was ready to get him out in a second.  
  
"......I didn't know what to think...." Zell said meekly "....I just wanted everything to stop hurting........I thought I wanted to die........"  
  
Ma leaned closer to Zell, clasping his hands in hers. "Oh, honey, I just wish you would've told us....something. Anything....."  
  
"Instead you go sneakin' around cuttin' your wrists and choking down pills with God knows what in them!" Pa said, shouting angrily again.  
  
Zell's face cringed in anguish at his father's harsh words. Squall could see this was killing him, and he wasn't going to let it go any further.  
  
"I think that's enough, Mr. Dincht." Squall stated firmly. "Zell doesn't need accusations right now, he needs your understanding....."  
  
Pa stood fiercely from the couch nearly knocking the coffee table over. "How dare you talk to me like that in my own house! You have no right to tell me how to raise my son!"  
  
Squall was all set to come right back at Pa after that, but Ma beat him to it.  
  
"Pa Dincht, you shut your mouth!" she yelled angrily, standing up from the couch as well. "First off, this young man has saved our boys life more times than I can count and I will not have you speaking to him like that! Second........he's absolutely right." She moved around the coffee table closer to Zell and kneeled down beside him. "If understandin's what you need, sweetheart, than that's what you'll get from us. Right, Pa?" she added, emphasizing her words.  
  
Pa Dincht glared at the floor a few moments, but soon seemed to soften. His anger was slowly flooding away to reveal alot of shame and regret for his words.  
  
"I'm.....sorry, Zell" he mended at last. "Squall.......you're right, I need to understand what my boy's goin' through and not be judging him for it. I'm just feelin' like I must have done somethin' wrong, Zell, to make you believe ya had no other way out."   
  
"It's not your fault, Pa." Zell said. "It's no one's fault......"  
  
"I know, it's 'cause of that disorder ya got." Pa interrupted. He sat back down on the couch and Ma returned to join him.  
  
Squall felt much more relaxed about the situation now, and he could see the change in Zell, too.  
  
"We just want you to know that we'll always be here when you need us, Zell." Ma comforted. "We don't want anything like this to happen ever again."  
  
"I promise you that it won't." Squall stated. "We're all in this together, and no matter what happens, I will never give up on Zell."  
  
Zell smiled at Squall, loving him for being there with him, and helping him through so much. "Thanks, Squall...."  
  
"Yes." Ma cut in. "Thank you, Squall, for everything."  
  
"You better take good care of our boy back at that Garden." Pa added. "And, tell us next time if something happens."  
  
Squall looked to Pa seriously. "That's not up to me......"  
  
They all turned to Zell. This hadn't been as difficult as he'd imagined it, at least not anymore. He knew his parents loved him, and that they'd always be there for him. He didn't want them to have to worry anymore.  
  
"I won't keep anything from any of you again." Zell stated. "That's a promise."  
  
It was a big step for all of them that day. Zell had been able to face his parents, and they had been able to understand why their dearest son hadn't come to them. Pa may have been harsh at first, but he'd truly only been blaming himself. The Dincht's understood better than ever now who their son was. Zell couldn't have been happier, and Squall was beaming right beside him.  
  
"You sure now that you wanna go back to Garden.....?" Pa asked. "You can always stay here for awhile if ya need to."  
  
After alot of talking and much needed understanding on both sides, Squall and Zell were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Zell needs to be around his friends right now, while things are still a little rocky for him." Squall replied. "We've been helping him through this from the beginning. We won't let him down now."  
  
The Dincht's nodded, and Zell smiled assuredly. "He's right, Pa. I couldn't have gotten through this without them. I'll be alright. The Garden's my home."  
  
"Just don't forget ya got one here too, honey, ok?" Ma said, giving her boy a hug.   
  
"Ya come home whenever ya need too." Pa added. "We love ya, son."  
  
"Love you, too, Pa. Love ya, Ma." Zell replied. "I won't forget that I've got a great family here in Balamb waitin' for me. And....." he paused, turning to Squall. "....you don't have to worry, 'cause I've got a great family at the Garden, too."  
  
Squall smiled. That's exactly how he saw it, only for him, the Garden was the only home with the only family he'd ever known. Zell wasn't just like a brother, he *was* a brother, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Dincht." Squall said as they left. "We'll get through this with Zell.........one day at a time."  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
**Zell's POV** (A year has past...)   
[With the lyrics from Michael W. Smith's, "Let Me Show You the Way."]  
  
  
The world can be a cruel place, sometimes crueler than we can stand. So cruel in fact, that we'd rather be a whisper of a memory than flesh and blood at all anymore. We may find it's difficult to admit when we've fallen into a cycle like that. We may end up trying to bear it all on our own. But, you see, the people closest to us won't always let us slip away so easily.  
  
[I'm looking at you, old friend of mine, it's no use pretending that everything's fine]  
  
I happen to be one of the lucky ones with friends who are more than just friends. They're the type of friends that never give up on you, and mine never gave up on me.  
  
[Now don't be so brave, don't be so proud, I want you to know that I'm here for you now]  
  
When I was hurting they were hurting, too.   
  
[I can see you hurting and it's hurting me. It doesn't have to be this way]  
  
All I had to do was let my friends help lead me out of my nightmare...  
  
[If you'd let me hold you closer, let me know you, let me show you the way]  
  
It took me a long time to realize how loved and needed I really was. All of my friends tried so hard to get me to see that, but nothing was working. It took a leap of faith on Squall's part for me to finally understand.   
  
[I'm feeling for you, feeling so much. When this heart is big enough for the both of us, I'll give you my love if you give me your pain, I'll hold it inside of me till you're stronger again]  
  
It killed Squall to see me so broken, just as it killed me to be so broken, but the worst for Squall was when nothing seemed to be working.  
  
[Well I hate seeing you so far away, when not a word can say it enough]  
  
But, Squall never gave up. He believed in me, and he saw me through it all.   
  
[I'll be your rock for this day, when I hear you calling out me name, cause I know you'd only do the same for me]  
  
Together we pulled through, along with everyone else behind us, and our relationship will never be the same. We came out of the storm stronger and closer than ever.  
  
[Somebody gonna hold your head up, somebody gonna show you the light. Somebody gonna hold your head up, somebody gonna treat you right...]  
  
Thank God they did...  
  
  
**Back to 3rd person POV**  
  
  
Zell Dincht stood at the front of his class as he finished his lecture. Hours had drifted past, but to Zell, and to every ear listening, the time just flew by. He felt too strongly towards the message he was sending out, and they were too entranced to even breathe an interruption.  
  
"So, you see, none of that junk I used to do ever helped me." Zell finished. "It was only when I finally realized how loved I was by my friends, that I was able to deal with my problems and conquer them......"  
  
Any final thoughts he may have added to that were cut short by the sounding of the bell. For once, the students didn't rush the door, but waited in their seats to be dismissed.  
  
"You guys have been great today." Zell said, smiling. "Go on, get outta here. I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
The students began filing out of the room, almost every one of them offering some respectful word if not at least an admiring smile as they left. Zell sat down at his desk after most of the students had gone out, and noticed after a moment that one of the newer students was drifting over to him instead of leaving.  
  
"Somethin' ya need, Simon?" Zell asked the boy cheerfully.  
  
Simon Raeff was a rather short, twelve year old boy who'd just recently transferred to Balamb Garden. Zell had noticed that the boy hadn't quite made many friends yet, and always took special attention in being nice to him.  
  
"Instructor Dincht...." Simon began meekly, moving closer to the desk. ".....do you think you had an especially hard time with things because you were manic-depressive.....?"  
  
Zell smiled. "Probably, but that doesn't mean the problems I had weren't real. They just needed to be delt with."  
  
Simon nodded his head slowly, his gaze locked on his feet. He made no move to leave.  
  
"Somethin' else ya wanna talk to me about....?" Zell asked carefully.  
  
"Well.......you know I'm kinda new here, and that I haven't made many friends yet....." Simon said softly. ".....I was just wondering if maybe we could talk...."  
  
"Anytime, sport." Zell said with enthusiasm. "What ya wanna get off your chest?"  
  
Simon was fidgeting with his fingers, never quite looking Zell in the eye. "I've never thought that I could talk about by problems with anyone before, but after today.......I don't know.......I kind of feel like you might understand what I'm going through...."  
  
Zell beamed. He'd always told his students that if they ever needed someone to talk to they could come to him. After all, he did know a thing or two about dealing with alot of pain.  
  
"Simon, you feel up to some hotdogs in the cafeteria?" Zell asked brightly. "I've found that there's no better food in the world to talk about your problems over."  
  
At last, Simon looked up, returning Zell's smile. ".......I'd really like that."  
  
"Great!" Zell said, pushing back his chair. "I'm always here when you need someone to talk to." He stood up, leading Simon to the door. Before they left, though, he turned back, and pointed to the pictures on his desk.  
  
"See those...?" Zell asked. There was an assortment of picture of Zell with the whole gang, some of just him and Squall or just one of the others, but most were of all of them together. The most prized of them all, though, was the sketch he had drawn so long ago... "...that right there is the biggest reason I'm here today. It was because I had so many people who loved me, who I could talk to, that I got through the toughest time in my life." Zell put his arm around Simon's shoulder. "Don't think just 'cause ya haven't made many friends yet that you're missing out on that, though. That's what I'm here for, as long as you need me."  
  
Zell lead Simon out the door, turning back to shut off the light, and just before he did he stole one last glance at that sketch.....  
  
(Thanks for being there guys........you saved my life)  
  
Zell turned off the light and shut the door behind him. He happily walked along with Simon as they headed for the cafeteria to catch the last of the hotdogs.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
That's it. I can't believe it. Hope you liked the song I worked in there. Alot of people were telling me that I should fit, "Adam's Song" in here, but after listening to it, and looking up the lyrics, I couldn't. The song does fit the original perfectly, but didn't seem right for my "happy" ending. I wanted something with hope, and Michael W. Smith's song has always reminding me of this fic. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed working on it. Please review.  
  



End file.
